Everlasting Love
by xLunaxNightingalexDuskx
Summary: Two different beings from two very different worlds, have crossed paths. They have fallen in love with each other. But it was short lived for the two lovers. However, they will find each other again. Even when one of them develops amnesia.


**bonjour!**

**here is another yyh story.**

**ATTENTION: i have a poll for a Yu-Gi-Oh! GX story. i need you, the fans for GX, to help me pick out the main pairing. the poll will close when the during the post for the 2nd or 3rd season of the GX story. also if your not a GX fan but know another ffn member that plz let them. because even though the poll won't close a long time i will like to get the poll over with.**

**i know i'm updatin once again but that's because this story has "1 Life" left. i'm not fer sure i'm goin to update on thursday, i MIGHT update on thursday or do the next thursday. the reason is because i'm update again and i have another update date comin up again in 6 or so days. we'll just have to wait and found out and see.**

**Disclaimer: The plot and most or several of the dialogue isn't really mine because it was inspired by _Yu Yu Hakusho Vol. 7's-Special Bonus Episode: YuYu Hakusho Tales: 2 Shot _but was altered to fit my OC either way i don't own the scenes, even when altered, because they were inspired by _Yu Yu Hakusho Vol. 7's-Special Bonus Episode: YuYu Hakusho Tales: 2_ _Shot_. It was orginally susposed to be with the three artifacts but I changed my mind then I remember this so why not? so again the plot and most or several of the dialogue isn't mine since it was taken from a manga and inspired me BUT i do own the title and the ocs.**

* * *

**1. Crossed Paths**

**~Narrator's Pov~**

A girl with knee-length black hair and amber eyes **(Pic of Girl : : / / i 7 0 . u / f 7 0 / 1 4 / 9 0 / 6 8 / 4 6 / . j p g**** )** wearing a dark green long-sleeved shirt with gold buttons and a big medium yellow bow, a thigh-length dark green skirt that have two gold buttons on each side on the front, thigh length black socks, and brown shoes* **(Pic of Uniform : : / / . . m e / / v / / . j p g ****)**, is walking to her last class for Starlit Forest Private Academy for girls**.

During the middle of the teacher's lesson, when the black-haired girl was looking out of the classroom's window, she spotted a black blur that flitted from tree to tree.

"_What was that?"_ she questioned herself mentally.

* * *

***Time Skip- After School***

* * *

The black-haired school girl dashed out of the school yard and head to the tree, where she first saw the black blur.

She looked around the trees to see if she could spot the black blur but no such luck. So she just shrug it off as her mind playing tricks on her and walked away.

* * *

**~Mysterious Person's Pov~ **

I was hiding in the shadows.

For some reason I'm following this ningen girl and I have no clue why. But there is something about her that is pulling me towards her but I don't know what.

She's probably sensed me. I don't know how because I can feel nothing special from her aura. When she walked away from the tree, I went the opposite of her direction because I'm still on a personal mission that I need to complete.

* * *

**~Narrator's Pov~**

"Bye Ms. Evangeline and be safe since its already getting dark," the small local grocery store owner said to his frequent customer.

The black-haired girl with amber eyes, who is last name is Evangeline, walked out of her communities small but humble grocery store with two handfuls of groceries.

"Bye Mr. Mango and don't worry I'll keep myself safe; and please give my good greetings to your family," Ms. Evangeline called back.

The owner happily chuckled, "I will."

"Thanks."

The amber-eyed girl was half-way to her home when she felt someone watching her. She turned around to see who it was.

Behind her she saw it was just some high school student that she doesn't know. But something wasn't right. The first one is that he has an unconscious girl in his grasp with brown-red hair and brown eyes teenage girl that doesn't go to her school. The second and last one is that the boy's eyes seem lifeless, it probably had to do with huge glop of green slime on his shoulder.

_"What a minute," _Ms. Evangeline thought in her head, _"did that green glop on his shoulder just blink at me."_

"Heh. Heh. What luck I have today," the green glob spoke, "first I found a nice present for my master and just as I made my way back to him I found another wonderful present for my Master Eight-Hands."

Ms. Evangeline eyes widen on what's happening before her eyes and that the green thing can actually speak. Then the next thing she knew she was knocked on unconscious.

The possessed teenage boy picked up his second victim then disappeared.

* * *

**~Abandoned and Burnt Mannequin Factory~**

The green slime made the boy he possessed carry the two girls to the burnt out mannequin factory that has been abandon for years and its in the middle of nowhere.

The possessed human by the green slime dropped the girls into one of the rooms in the factory.

"Master, how did I do by catching not one but a pair of diamonds," the glob thing told his Master Eight-Hands, who stopped possessing the teenage boy, who's also now mutilated/eaten.

"Yes. Yes, you did very well slime ogre. I admit I thought you were only going to give me one human girl that barely caught my interest; but, TWO human girls that catch my interest very gratefully," replied the master, "their spiritual aura its almost at their peak. That's good, very good. That means if I wait a little bit longer for their spiritual aura peak, my power not double but quadruple then what demon level its at now. However, I'm very famished right now. So, my little slime ogre as your reward for these meals… I'll will have you become part of me."

The eight-hands demon stand up from his preach and devour his minion to quench his appetite but hardly.

* * *

***Time Skip- 4 hours and 30 minutes later***

* * *

The two young girls spiritual auras are now are at their peak. He was about to devour the brown-haired girl when he felt demonic auras closing in at where he is.

He dropped the girl back on to ground then left the room to greet his two uninvited guests.

Eight-Hands sneakily sneaked up on his intruders. There were only two demon intruders. One of them has spiky black hair wearing a white headband and black clothing. The other one has short red hair wearing a school uniform.

The first one he know somewhat well because the demon has been chasing Eight-Hands for a while.

Eight-Hands chuckled, "Well. Well, aren't you a persistent little fire demon. I thought you finally gave up when I haven't seen you for a while."

"Hn. I'm never one to give up. Now the ice maiden that you devoured quite sometime a go... who was she?" the spiky black-haired demon asked, demanded.

"Now that's the funniest thing I ever heard. Like I have my meals introduced themselves before they get eaten," Eight-Hands replied.

The red-haired asked/demanded next, "The girl you abduct earlier today. What did you do with her?"

"Heh. Heh. Heh. Which one are you speaking of because I kidnapped and eaten two girls today. One has brown-reddish hair while the other one has black hair," Eight-Hands replied once again.

The red-haired demon felt a shiver running up and down his spine, and not the good kind. He felt fury. He created a long leaf sword and started attacking Eight-Hand's; the spiky haired fire demon unsheathed his sword and started attacking Eight-Hands too.

The red head attack one side while the fire demon attack the other side of Eight-Hands. Both attacks failed when the eight handed demon blocked them. But Eight-Hands was successful with his attacks on them when he used his claws.

Both of Eight-Hands intruders went at him with the same tactic as before and provided the same result, fail.

The demons with swords jumped back. The fire demon run to the left. The red haired run to the right.

The leaf sword wielder was now in front of the spiky haired one. When the fire demon was right behind him, he disappeared.

Eight-Hands caught on to their plan quick. He saw the black clothed demon leaping in the air.

The uniform clothed demon attacked him again but the attack was blocked again. Then Eight-Hands went to punch the katana wielder with his other hand, and succeed... well mostly. Eight-Hands did hit someone... well more like something. He punched a mannequin doll that was donned with the fire demon's black cape and white scarf.

Eight-Hands looked up to see the fire demon up in the air.

The black-haired demon dismembered Eight-Hands by the head while the red head dismembered him by the waist.

"Since you beat me, I'll answer your questions. The two human girls are safe... and I never had a ice maiden," the dismembered head of Eight-Hands said before he stopped breathing.

With their attack the dead demon's blood sprayed. It even sprayed on to a girl with knee-length black hair and amber eyes.

She really wasn't paying attention since she was still in a stupor due to only regaining consciousness recently. However, she couldn't stay awake long.

She went back to sleep. She fell forward when the darkness consumed her once more.

Before she could fully hit the ground, the fire demon caught her in his arms.

_"The girl I saw earlier today," _the fire demon said to himself mentally.

* * *

***Time Skip- Morning* **

* * *

Ms. Evangeline shot her eyes open and sat up in bed. She looked around to see that she's in her room.

Then she remembered what happened yesterday.

"Was that all a dream or did that really happened?" She asked to herself out loud.

She really couldn't get it if what she remembered were real or just some weird dream that she had last night.

* * *

**~Outside her Bedroom Window in a Tree~ **

The fire demon took the responsibility of watching the girl 'til she regain back consciousness.

He didn't know why but he couldn't fight the urge.

Once he saw that she was awake and going to be fine, he left to continue to search for a certain ice maiden.

* * *

***The uniform was inspired by the anime show Shakugan no Shana. So the uniform is not mine. I put the pic up because I believe I didn't describe it that well. **

****As far as I know I made this school up but if I didn't then please let me know. Also this ****school is an all girls school. **

*****This story was inspired by _Yu Yu Hakusho Vol. 7's-Special Bonus Episode: YuYu Hakusho Tales: 2 Shot._ That I don't own.**

* * *

**thnk u all 4 reading.**

**review plz & thnk u.**

**ATTENTION: i have a poll for a Yu-Gi-Oh! GX story. i need you, the fans for GX, to help me pick out the main pairing. the poll will close when the during the post for the 2nd or 3rd season of the GX story. also if your not a GX fan but know another ffn member that plz let them. because even though the poll won't close a long time i will like to get the poll over with.**


End file.
